


Complementary

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick always tried to be sneaky, but Damian was always able to see right through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Prompt 2014.
> 
> This is probably the least Halloween-ish fill of a Halloween prompt I’ve done. Much less humorous as I’m sure you intended, and much more emotional and Dick being a lame dad? Ugh I’m sorry. D: Set when Bruce is ‘dead.’

“No.” Damian stated, not looking up from the blueprints he was working on at the coffee table. “ _Absolutely_ not.” 

“I could just _make_ you,” Dick drawled, flopping onto the couch behind him. “I am your _guardian_ after all.” 

“What does that have to do with _anything_?” 

“That means you have to do what I say.” Dick smiled when the comment forced Damian to turn and look at him. “What? It does.” 

“ _Guardian_ means you are around to _guard_ me from harm.” Damian sighed, turning back to his work. Under his breath he murmured, “But just because you _legally_ have that title doesn’t mean you’re good at it.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dick questioned, rolling onto his side. When Damian didn’t answer, he smacked the boy with his knee. 

Damian sighed, slamming his pen down. “Zombie-Batman ring a bell?” 

“Oh, that.” Dick pursed his lips. 

“Yeah, _that_.” Damian returned. “And don’t try to justify it. Remember he _threw me off a building._ ” 

“But what about that time I saved you from Pyg? I think I should get points for that.” Dick countered. Suddenly he shook his head. “Wait a minute. You’re trying to _distract_ me.” 

Damian glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. “Worked, didn’t it?” 

“Barely.” Dick narrowed his eyes. “What do you have against costumes?” 

“Nothing.” Damian admitted. He picked the pen back up and shifted on his knees, trying to refocus on the blueprints. “I wear one practically every night, don’t I?” 

“So then it’s the _matching_ bit that gets you?” Dick asked. “I don’t understand. You and I wear matching costumes every day.” 

“Not matching. _Complimentary_.” Damian sighed. “Know the meaning of words before you use them.” 

Dick sighed, too. “Just this year. I won’t ask you ever again if you do it _this year_.” 

“We both know that’s a lie.” Damian muttered. “And before you deny it, that information came from Drake.” 

“Damian…” 

“I understand why.” Damian suddenly exclaimed. He didn’t look at Dick, but kept his eyes on the table, stare suddenly a thousand yards away. “You feel that if you and I – and maybe Drake if he shows up – do something like a…like a _family_ , then it won’t hurt so bad.” 

Dick didn’t respond, instead dropping his gaze to the carpet. 

“That Father’s loss won’t hurt so bad.” Damian whispered. The two sat in silence for over a minute, both lost in their own thoughts of the same topic. Dick didn’t try to deny Damian’s claim. He’d practically hit the nail on the head. After the pause, Damian sniffed, blinking quickly as he made a quick note on his papers. “But I’m telling you now, it won’t work. If anything, it might make it hurt _worse_. So…let me just save you the trouble.” 

Dick stewed over his words. Kid was right. Kid was _always_ right, especially with crap like this. Having them do mundane, almost _normal_ things wouldn’t make this better. Wouldn’t make their gargantuan loss any easier. 

He could already picture it. He, Tim and Damian all attend the Wayne Enterprises annual Halloween bash. They all put on their fake smiles and feigned interest in the business proceedings. They’d let the people take their pictures and socialize. Midway through the event, after yet _another_ television interview, Dick would look over and see Tim and Damian resting on the sofas, one of them leaning half-asleep on the other. Not trying to kill each other or anything. It would be great. 

And then his heart would shatter, because all he’d be able to think is how _proud_ Bruce would be of his boys. How happy and in love he would be with his family. But mostly, how he wouldn’t be there to see it. 

But Damian was suddenly talking again. “Like I said, the costume aspect is fine. I’m sure I can whip something up in time for whatever event the company wants us to go to.” Damian said absently. He apparently had a breakthrough for his plans, as he was scribbling furiously. “It’s the _matching_ part. That’s weird and cheesy and so very _not_ Wayne.” 

“Alright, alright, you’ve made your point.” Dick conceded with a soft laugh. 

“But I will compliment.” Damian said slowly, shuffling some pages. “Whatever you choose, I will be able to find something to compliment it, so long as it’s not completely and utterly _embarrassing_.” Dick just stared at him in surprised. “If you’re so set on matching or whatever. I can compromise.” 

“…Really?”

“I’m Robin, it’s my job to make sure Batman don’t get himself killed.” Damian shrugged, eyes darting between two papers before he wrote something at the corner of one. “Socially or otherwise.” 

“Hey, they don’t call me a super socialite for nothing.” Dick laughed. “Embarrassing group-costumes are really in this season, don’t you know.” 

Damian snorted. “You keep telling yourself that, Grayson.” 

They let silence settle over the room for a moment, the only sound Damian’s pen. After a moment Dick rolled back and settled into the throw pillows, closing his eyes. “…You’re a good kid, Damian. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

The scratching pen hesitated for just a second. “Hm.” Was Damian’s only reaction to Dick’s words. “I will not agree to being _food_ , so don’t even bother voicing that idea.” 

“No, of course not. Wouldn’t _dream_ of it.” Dick smiled. “But…what’re your thoughts on fluffy little animals?” 

He could almost hear Damian regretting his decision.


End file.
